Artemis the Original
by KidFlash13
Summary: "Hello daughter" the shadows whispered menacingly.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello daughter" the shadows whispered menacingly.

Artemis gasped and woke up to her alarm clock blaring. She groaned and turned it off, promptly stretching and jumping out of bed. Pulling on her Gotham Academy uniform, she made sure to grab a few granola bars, a water bottle and her "other" uniform before running to catch the Metro.

"Bye Mom, I'll be at the Cave afterschool. Don't wait up."

After a less than entertaining day at the Academy, Artemis was almost happy to be back at the Cave… even if it did mean a certain annoying speedster was going to be around.

"Hey Arty" he drawled. An amused cackle could be heard from the rafters.

The Archer glared. If KF didn't realize her hatred for the nickname, she wasn't going to be held responsible for the aftermath.

"Batman to Cave. Head to the debriefing room for mission assignments."

And so, the bloody one-sided battle never started.

"This is Paula Crock." His monotone voice rang in the blonde's ears. " For the past few months, she has been under League protection. Neighbors reported a disturbance in the area this afternoon, and upon arrival she was declared missing.

"So we get to rescue her from the Shadows? Cool." KF blurted out.

"Your mission is to track Crock down and send in League reinforcements to handle the rescue. Her safety is the Alpha priority. Is this clear?" The team nodded their assent. "You'll start with an address on the outskirts of Gotham. Sending coordinates now."

Only the Boy Wonder noticed Artemis' sudden paling.

**So… did you like/dislike it? It's my first time putting out any kind of writing on the Internet and I don't have a Beta, so if anyone is willing to be a mentor, I can be a trusty virtual sidekick . On another note… who do you think the mole is? - KF13**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin wondered if it was because the world's greatest detective trained him or the fact that he knew Artemis' past was what made him the only one to notice signs of stress begin to take hold of her.

The Archer was having an internal battle. Her muscles were tense, ready to attack if necessary, but only a certain enemy. Today was the day she would finally put her father – if he even deserved that title- behind bars. She tapped her toes impatiently, eager to pounce on her prey. In the back of her mind, there was a voice telling her to be mindful of her surroundings, but she was sure the voice and her fuzzy eyesight were due to a lack of sleep from her double life. Absolutely nothing was wrong.

Aqualad was too nervous about the possibility of the mole finally coming out to aid the Shadows to notice any changes in the team. The addition of Zatanna, and the promise Zatara held the entire League to honor her with, did not help his anxiety. In an attempt to calm himself, he asked Robin to bring up a hologram of their destination for everyone to see.

"Even though this is a covert mission, I believe that we are more than aware of the dangers that the Shadows cast around them. Everyone will have an assigned partner or group, of which there will be no switching. Robin, you will accompany Zatanna. Miss Martian and Superboy will join me. Kid Flash, you will be paired with-"

"Not the replacement!" KF whined. Artemis' eyes narrowed to slits, but she held back her anger for once. Nothing was going to ruin the day she freed her broken family from its bindings.

With a gentle _whoosh_ from the bioship, the teens touched down. KF and Artemis were sent to scan the perimeter while the others tackled opposite side of the building. As soon as their team was out of hearing range (although their minds were linked) Artemis shot Wally a look of disdain and said "no matter what _you _think, Kid Idiot, I _know _I'll never be anyone's replacement." For once there was silence between the pair and it lasted a long time, well at least an hour.

KF motioned for the Archer to be still and his eyes grew wide as he saw a shadow fall over them. "Robin, I thought you were supposed to be inside the building" Artemis stated, looking slightly confused, but otherwise unfazed. Wally, on the other hand, still looked like he was about to empty his stomach. The raven-haired teen smirked at the sight of his friend and remembered the girl's question.

"Oh yeah, we found Crock. Aqualad's calling the League to pick her up as we speak. Miss Martian ran into some trouble along the way, nothing too serious, just enough to put a stop to the mind link for now."

"So is Crock just sitting there or something? Isn't she supposed to be the Shadows' captive?" The boys were shocked by Artemis' sudden burst of anger.

"Why are you angry about this?" the speedster questioned.

"There's no way on earth that they would make the time to capture someone and let them escape that easily. We need to reconvene with the others. Now" Artemis growled.

As the trio stepped into the darkness of the run down warehouse, a chill ran up and down Artemis' spine. She whipped out her bow and nocked three arrows towards a slightly darker patch of flooring.

"Now daughter. Is that any way to greet me?" Sportsmaster rumbled.

**A HUGE thank you to all of you awesome reviewers and followers! :D Virtual hugs go out to everyone. Just to let you guys and girls know, I'm not going to be able to update for a few days, sorry in advance. To clarify, the first three paragraphs are of the trip to Gotham from different perspectives. Topic question: who in the JL or YJ team would you be? **


	3. Chapter 3

There was a slight quiver in Artemis' fingers as she released the volley of arrows. The patch of darkness moved, swallowing another part of the ground, laughing briskly at the attack.

"Show yourself!" She demanded.

"Dude who are you talking to?" Whispered a tense KF. "No one's here." Robin's mask appeared to be focused on their archer with a look of concern. He reached out to tap her shoulder. She swooped and turned her arrows on them, starting to show the slightest bit of fear.

"Arty?" KF asked. The blonde didn't even flinch at the atrocious pet name. The redhead pressed a hand to his comm. Link.

" Guys, you need to come- **whoosh** KF dodged as Artemis launched arrows that were sure to be painful. Robin had already ninjaed himself into the rafters for a better look at things in the warehouse during the distraction. From his secluded spot in the shadows, he could see the remains of a harsh orange light fading from across the room. There were only two people that could generate that color; Aquaman and _Klarion_.

" Yo, KF" Robin caught the boy's attention as he avoided a particularly tricky boxing glove arrow. " We need to take care of the witch boy first." The speedster's eyes widened in realization and the archer took the opportunity to knock him off his feet with her bow. Her glare was that of what he imagined an Arkham Asylum patient's would be like.

"Where is she?" The blonde barked. The speedster was a deer in headlights until Robin threw down a smoke bomb. Kick-starting his legs, he literally ran over Artemis and executed a **Vulcan nerve pinch**, successfully knocking her out. The bird nodded grimly in approval and the duo took off to find Klarion.

**Sorry for the wait. To say I've been busy is an understatement. I will try to update more when possible. Thank you to all of my followers and reviewers; you are appreciated! Hope you're having a great summer! - KF13**


End file.
